List of Mineclash challenges
GraserChallenges Number of Victories Mineclash Specials Trivia * The Graser Challenge was the first episode to feature other players. * Graser's Birthday Challenge was the first and only episode in which they tied. * The Valentine's Challenge was the first of two challenges to feature HeyImBee. * The Dogcraft was the first episode that mods were used in (CopiousDogs). * The Minecraft with our Moms Challenge was the first episode where Stacy and Graser weren't physically playing. * The Double Chest Challenge was the first and only challenge where niether Graser nor Stacy won the challenge, this was also the only challenge that was played in teams (Stacy and Aphmau, and Graser and Will), StrauberryJam and Grapeapplesauce won the challenge, this was not intented to serve as the weeks Mineclash, however Stacy decided to upload it as Mineclash, since Graser was using it as that weeks Survival Challenge. * Creative Wars was the only challenge played primarily in creative. * The Inside Out challenge was the first challenge in which they had to go to the End. * The 1.9 End City Challenge was the first to introduce 1.9 features. * The Pocket Edition Challenge was the only challenge played on Pocket Edition. * The I Got it First Challenge was the first challenge that once an item was obtained it became unobtainable to the other player. * The BB-8 Challenge was the first challenge a texture pack other than CuteCraft was used. * The Ultimate Mob Drop Challenge was the first challenge with was referred to as Mineclash on Graser's challenge. * The Birch Hills M challenge was created due to a comment made during a previous episode that became a running gag among fans of the series * The Polar Bear Murder Challenge was the first to introduce 1.10 features. * The Desert Temple Challenge spawned the idea of a 5 hour Mineclash. * The Candy Isle Challenge was the second challenge based off an existing StacyPlays series. * The Mineclash Olympics were played on the Cube SMP Season 1 Server, the season that Stacy participated in. * The All the Llamas Challenge was the first to introduce 1.11 features. * The Funniest Mineclash Moments was the first episode that wasn't a challenge. * Mineclash 100 had the longest run time among pre-recorded episode, being a little over 2 hours, and was suspected to be the last episode of the series. * In the Zombie StacyPlays Challenge, it was explained that Mineclash would have 103 episodes and then come to an end. * The 5 Hour Mineclash was the first and only episode that was live streamed, this also marked the last official episode of Mineclash. The stream began at 4PM PST. Gameplay was paused during the stream due to Stacy's internet issues. Stacy and Graser held a Q&A during the stream, and explained that Mineclash wasn't over they were just taking a break, they planned to release Mineclash specials when events or updates occured. * The First Mineclash Special was released on December 25th, 2016, and was the 4th Christmas related Mineclash. Category:Episode Guide Category:Mineclash Episodes